Love is in the air
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto sigue luego del final del espisodio 4x11 "Till death do us part". Kate y Rick están cada vez más cerca y resuelven acompañarse mutuamente en la fiesta... ULTIMO CAPITULO! Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy estoy inspirada, no esperen esto todos los días! Jaja!**

**No se si coincidirán conmigo, pero el espisodio de ayer me dejó con más ganas que otra cosa, y a pesar de que lo que vi me gustó mucho, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pudo o mejor dicho podría haber pasado en la boda de Ryan y Jenny... y digo podría porque como de costumbre, esto se pondrá mucho más romántico de lo que los scripts del show nos permiten... disfruten y espero que esto sirva!  
><strong>

**Love is in the air  
><strong>

Kate se sentó al lado de Rick en el segundo banco de la derecha, del lado del pasillo. Para sorpresa de Rick, ella se mantuvo casi pegada a él durante toda la ceremonia.

En el momento en que Jenny y Kevin decían sus votos, Rick no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarla y la vio emocionada. Habían sido pocas las veces en que la había visto de esa forma, y no pudo quitar su vista de ella. Kate sonreía genuinamente y de alguna manera supo que él la miraba. Hubo un breve instante en que ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo y ambos sostuvieron la mirada.

Ninguno pudo describir lo que vio en el otro. Y Kate, un poco incómoda, terminó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él…

Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Se sentía más cerca de ella que nunca. Sobre todo luego de esa noche en que habían estado juntos, esposados y habían sobrevivido al tigre.

Lo raro era que él no se había movido en dirección a ella… era Kate quien se acercaba poco a poco a él, lenta pero firmemente.

Kate mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rick un buen rato y se sorprendió un poco cuando él movió su mano suavemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Cualquiera que les hubiese prestado atención, hubiera pensado que eran una pareja. Pero ellos estaban más allá de todo.

Cuando la ceremonia culminó con el beso, Rick tuvo que soltarla para aplaudir y muy a su pesar lo hizo. Pero en el momento de levantarse para saludar a la pareja de flamantes esposos, él la tomó del hombro, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y Kate se sorprendió de lo increíblemente calma que sintió esa breve caricia.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarse, todos estaban sentados juntos en la mesa y ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de ver las miradas que intercambiaban Lanie y Esposito, que tenían a sus respectivas parejas a cada lado, luciendo absolutamente aburridos.<p>

-Chicos… quiero proponer un brindis…- dijo Rick levantando la copa de vino que acababan de servirles y todos le prestaron atención- se que aún no es el momento, pero me gustaría brindar por una pareja perfecta, a la que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, dijo y miró con intención a Lanie y Esposito, que le devolvieron una mirada sorprendida, como si no supieran por qué se dirigía a ellos…

Kate, que por supuesto estaba sentada a su lado, lo golpeó suavemente por debajo de la mesa con la rodilla y él la miró de costado.

Chocaron las copas y luego de que todos tomaran su trago para hacer efectivo el brindis, Rick se inclinó y le habló a Kate en el oído.

-Si querías atención pudiste habérmelo dicho…- le dijo, su aliento fresco, que ahora olía también a vino, acariciando su oreja.

Kate sonrió y achicó los ojos ante una mirada inquisidora de Lanie, del otro lado de la mesa.

-Si hubiera querido atención…- dijo en voz baja y giró la cabeza, sus labios a milímetros de los de él- hubiera hecho esto…- agregó y deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de él, acariciándolo suavemente.

Rick trató de que su reacción no se notara y ella sonrió. La conversación siguió y Rick se tomó el tiempo para analizar las actitudes de Kate. La notaba rara, relajada… y eso, en algún punto, lejos de ponerlo nervioso, lo mantenía en alerta, sabía que no quería dar un paso en falso con ella, pero tampoco quería perder una oportunidad de acercarse.

* * *

><p>Luego de la comida y de una charla amena, comenzó a sonar la música. Al principio, ninguno se atrevió a levantarse, pero por fin, Esposito hizo su movimiento e invitó a Lanie a bailar.<p>

Kate le sonrió a Rick cuando vio que la forense entrelazaba los dedos con Esposito hasta llegar a la pista. Ambos acompañantes se miraron sin saber que hacer y terminaron poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pista también.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo, Castle…- dijo ella.

-Quieres bailar, mi detective favorita?- le dijo él con caballerosidad.

Kate dudó un momento y luego se levantó y caminó con él hacia la pista. En el momento de llegar, la música cambió y ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué hacer.

Rick la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él sonriendo. Kate mantuvo sus ojos en los de él y sintió sus manos acariciando suavemente su cintura, y se permitió colocar las suyas en los hombros de él.

-Por cierto… te mencioné lo hermosa que estás hoy?- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No, y es muy agradable escucharlo… gracias…- dijo ella con una sonrisa mezcla de timidez y placer.

-Pues si… estás increíble… - dijo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ambos se quedaron ahí, perdidos en los ojos del otro, como si el mundo alrededor, se hubiese desvanecido.

Y de pronto Kate se sintió un poco incómoda por la intensidad de su mirada y sonrió.

-Tú también estás lindo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Mejor… así no desentonamos como pareja… es difícil vestirte para alguien que no sabes quien será…

-Bueno, esto no lo planeamos…- dijo ella

-No…- dijo él y otra vez se produjo un silencio incómodo y Rick la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo mientras se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Siempre se había sentido conectada de él, al principio solo era una irresistible atracción y profunda admiración por su trabajo. Y luego, eso había dado paso al amor en estado más puro. Aunque su timing había sido un desastre desde el principio, los sentimientos de Kate no habían cambiado, ni se habían modificado nunca, incluso en el peor de los escenarios, cuando lo echó de su casa, poco antes de la muerte de Montgomery… o cuando le pidió tiempo, al escuchar su confesión, sabiendo que no estaba preparada para una relación con él…

Rick la notó pensativa y la separó un poco de su pecho.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella volvió a mirarlo.

-Si… es solo que… no lo se… estas cosas me ponen sensible… eso es todo…

-Love is in the air…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No me refería a eso…- dijo ella un poco sonrojada, tan evidente era lo que sentía?

-Lo decía por la música…- dijo él y ella prestó atención y escuchó que en efecto, esa era la melodía que la banda estaba haciendo sonar…

-Disculpa… estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Es normal que las mujeres se pongan sensibles en el momento de asistir a una boda… es inevitable comenzar a plantearse donde están y que es lo que quieren para su futuro…

-Tú crees?

-Totalmente… y para que no te sientas mal… tengo que confesarte que yo también estoy sensible…

-Me imagino que recordarás tus bodas…- dijo ella y él la miró confundido.

-Para nada… solo pienso si alguna vez el destino y la fortuna me darán la posibilidad de volver a estar en esta situación…

-Ni el destino ni la fortuna, lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar a la mujer indicada…- dijo y se mordió el labio, sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Quizás ya la encontré… y todo lo que necesito es que el destino me de un empujón… el último…

Kate se quedó mirándolo, sopesando si era seguro para ella seguir hablando del tema con él, porque cada paso que daba, la conversación se complicaba aún más.

-Qué clase de empujón estás esperando?- Kate no pudo evitarlo.

-No lo se… cosas no tan importantes… como el hecho de que a último momento, Alexis no pudiera acompañarme…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Castle…- dijo ella en tono bajo, casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de a quien se refería él.

-Como tengo que hacer para que me llames Rick?- le dijo él y miró sus labios.

-Tú sabes que yo no creo en el destino…- dijo ella en voz tan baja que él casi tuvo que adivinar lo que decía.

-Esas son tonterías que inventas para no aceptar como son las cosas…- dijo él y cuando ella estaba por contestar, la música terminó y él la apretó contra su cuerpo un momento, y luego besó suavemente su cabello antes de soltarla y dirigirse a la mesa con ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó a la mesa, Lanie no estaba y le dijeron que había ido a retocar su maquillaje. Kate se excusó y fue a buscar a su amiga.<p>

Kate entró al baño y vio a Lanie sonriendo frente al espejo.

-Parece que el amor está en el aire…- dijo y sonrió, recordando la canción que acababa de bailar con Rick.

-Parece- repitió la médica forense y le guiñó el ojo.

-Me alegro por ustedes… el otro día decíamos con Castle… no puede ser que no vean lo que se aman y cuanto quieren estar juntos…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Amiga… no puedo creer que me digas esto…- dijo y giró para mirarla.

-Yo no puedo creer que no veas que son el uno para el otro…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Yo soy la ciega aquí?- dijo Lanie y se apoyó en el espejo, mirándola analíticamente- qué hay de ustedes dos… tú y Castle?

-Nosotros qué?

-Amiga… tú sabes que son perfectos juntos…

-El único detalle es que… nunca estuvimos juntos…

-Y aún así es claro…

-Lanie por favor…

-Viniste a verme porque quieres un consejo…- dijo Lanie revoleando los ojos con fastidio- he ahí tu consejo… si esperas a estar preparada, con suerte estarás en silla de ruedas cuando puedas darte una oportunidad con él… no te das cuenta de que la vida es corta, amiga?

Kate la miró y asintió. Se quedó pensativa un momento y salió del baño sin decir nada. Lanie retomó su tarea luego de suspirar, e internamente rogar que su amiga la hubiera escuchado…

**Qué tal? Sirvió de algo? Evidentemente esto seguirá... aunque claro, será una historia aparte, porque dudo que las consecuencias puedan ser parte del show... sería demasiado perfecto! Escucho comentarios y opiniones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, esto me está quedando más largo de lo que pensaba, díganme y lo termino rápido si les resulta aburrido o no muy interesante para seguir... estoy inspirada y las cosas se irán más allá de la fiesta... espero que les guste! Escucho comentarios y opiniones, ustedes saben que si!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Kate volvía a la mesa, Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Permitió que sus ojos acariciaran su figura. Desde el primer momento se había sentido atraído por ella, pero ese último tiempo, además de la atracción y el amor que había surgido poco más tarde, Rick sentía una necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de ella. Y se encontraba buscando cualquier excusa para tocarla, para llamarla e incluso para atraer su atención.

Kate observó la forma en que él la miraba y alzó ambas cejas, dándoselo a entender. Por el contrario de lo que ella suponía, él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento para ocultar lo que le sucedía. Y eso la tentó aún más a ella, que se sentó a su lado, apenas rozando su hombro con el de él.

-Me extrañaste?- le preguntó bromeando.

-No sabes cuanto…- dijo él sin mirarla y ella giró la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de excitación ante el comentario.

Al advertir que ella lo miraba, Rick giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Mantuvieron la mirada intensa durante algunos segundos hasta que algo los distrajo.

Rick sintió que su corazón latía desesperado y que ella estaba distinta. Sería el momento de intentar darle un respiro a esa larga espera que ambos venían soportando?

Kevin y Jenny llamaron a todas las parejas a acompañarlos en la pista. Todos se acercaron y cuando Rick miró a Kate de costado, ella sonrió y tomó su mano, arrastrándolo para acercarse a donde estaban los demás.

Los novios hicieron su primer baile oficial juntos y todos los rodearon entusiasmados. Al terminar, comenzó a sonar una música suave y las parejas se pusieron a bailar. Rick la tomó de la cintura y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él. Se miraron a los ojos mientras comenzaban a moverse.

Kate sintió que solo podía ser consciente de él. Sus ojos no podían ocultar el abanico de emociones que le provocaba su cercanía…

Rick de alguna manera comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió para distenderla un poco. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

-Se ven bien…- dijo ella para cambiar de tema.

-Quiénes?

-Kevin y Jenny…- dijo y desvió un poco la mirada hacia los novios, que bailaban abrazados.

-Se ven felices…-dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes… alguna vez, nosotros podremos estar en ese lugar…- le dijo y él la observó por un instante, inseguro de haber entendido bien.

-Nosotros?- se animó a preguntar.

-Bueno, no se tú… yo planeo hacerlo…

-Dices que planeas casarte…

-Por supuesto… creo que eso entra en los planes de cualquier mujer… solo me faltan dos cosas…

-Cuáles?

-Decidirme… y alguien que quiera casarse conmigo…- dijo y alzó la ceja, retándolo a que diga algo.

-Créeme, solo te falta decidirte…- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar un jadeo, la sola idea de estar casada con él le traía mariposas en el estómago.

Rick deslizó sus manos hacia arriba y acarició su espalda suavemente, como si eso le diera confianza para testear cuan cómoda podía estar ella. Y parece que eso funcionó porque cuando Rick quiso acordar, Kate tenía sus labios a milímetros de los de él y luego de unos segundos interminables, en lo que él tuvo que luchar para no dejarse llevar por sus deseos, deslizó su boca hasta el oído de Rick y habló bajo, con voz sexy.

-Me gusta mucho la idea…

-Escucha…- dijo él y se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- si no estuviésemos parados en el medio de una pista de baile, rodeados de gente… - dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-Qué?- preguntó en el mismo tono, sexy y juguetón a la vez.

-Te besaría tanto… - le dijo él y miró sus labios.

-No pensé que pudiera importarte tanto lo que los demás piensan…- dijo ella desafiante.

-Créeme… lo hago por ti…- dijo él y ella sonrió, mirando sus labios con deseo.

Kate lo pensó un momento, su sonrisa sin abandonar sus labios y se inclinó suavemente, besando la comisura de sus labios. Pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella giró sobre sus talones y le dio una última mirada sobre su hombro, antes de salir caminando.

Rick la observó irse y sintió que temblaba. No sabía que hacer. Y aunque tampoco quería equivocarse, sabía que se jugaba una carta importante en ese momento.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, Kate no se dirigió a la mesa, sino que siguió caminando hacia el vestíbulo y él se acomodó el traje y salió tras ella.

* * *

><p>Kate buscó un lugar mas apartado y solitario y se apoyó en la pared, los latidos de su corazón casi más fuertes que sus pensamientos. Estaba detrás de una columna y por un momento pensó si Rick la encontraría.<p>

Segundos más tarde, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando lo vio aparecer, con gesto sorprendido.

-Kate?- dijo él y la miró esperando que ella le diera algún indicio de lo que creía haber comprendido.

-Pensé que no vendrías…- dijo y sonrió con esas sonrisas que a él lo hacían tambalear.

-No pude evitarlo… - dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se acercó a él.

-Bien?- repitió él todavía con dudas.

-Ahora no hay nadie alrededor…- dijo ella y arqueó la ceja.

-No…- dijo él nervioso.

-Entonces?- dijo ella- o acaso harás como siempre… hablarás y solo serán palabrasí?

-No, Kate… quiero decir…qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea… - dijo ella y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, acercándolo a él.

-Kate… no sabes cuanto deseo besarte…- dijo y miró sus labios brevemente, y luego volvió a sus ojos- pero si lo hago no podré detenerme…

-Si… si…- dijo y lo empujó un poco- me imaginé que terminarías inventando una excusa.

-No es una excusa, es la verdad…

-Dime cuántas veces has fantaseado con besarme, Rick

-Tantas que no recuerdo cuantas…

-Entonces?

-No me voy a conformar con un solo beso… voy a querer seguir… y no se si estás preparada para eso… la verdad es que no quiero estropear lo que hemos ganado en estos meses…- dijo él con sinceridad.

Kate lo miró y abrió la boca para contestar, no podía ser posible que él siempre estuviera un paso delante de ella.

-Y qué pasará si lo dejamos así?- dijo ella tentativamente.

-No lo se, Kate… - dijo él y sacudió la cabeza- yo necesito respetarte… no puedo olvidarme de lo que siento, pero tampoco de todo lo que me dijiste en el parque aquel día… y si no estás preparada, lo más probable es que esto no funcione y las cosas terminen mal… y yo no quiero eso…

-Escucha…- dijo ella y lo miró de cerca, seguían abrazados, pero la intensidad se había diluido un poco- desde hace un tiempo, no muy largo, tengo esta necesidad de ti… de sentirte cerca… pero hoy… hoy se me está haciendo difícil poder controlarme… no me preguntes por qué… tú crees que podríamos tomar las cosas con calma…?

-A qué te refieres a tomar las cosas con calma? Creo que más calma de la que estamos teniendo es imposible…- dijo él confundido.

-Me refiero a dar ese paso… pero de a poco… vayamos a mi casa, o a la tuya, pasemos ratos juntos fuera del trabajo… no se… abracémonos… todo lo que surja y que nos haga sentir cómodos…

-Estás segura?- dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quiero estarlo…- dijo y sonrió- vamos…- tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con él que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Espera…- dijo Rick y se detuvo en seco- qué hay de Ryan y Jenny…?

-Estarán bien… no se enterarán que nos fuimos- le dijo y cuando le guiñó el ojo, Rick cerró los ojos y trató de recomponerse, si pensaban tomar las cosas con calma, tendría que pedirle la ducha prestada a Kate, y darse una fría y bien larga…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Me hace acordar a los comienzos de "I don't know what we are" pero no se preocupen que no será una copia! Como voy?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, no lo pude demorar más... Kate y Rick necesitan hablar en privado... aunque las cosas se tornarán un poco más románticas... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó pasar a Rick, él inspiró y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Relájate un poco, Castle…- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy bien… solo un poco sorprendido…

-Por qué? Acaso habías perdido las esperanzas de que este día llegara?- dijo y lo miró con intención.

-Tengo que reconocer que en algunos momentos se me hacía difícil de imaginar…- dijo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Antes que te hagas ideas erróneas, quiero explicarte algunas cosas…- dijo y tiró de su brazo para llevarlo a sentarse en el sillón.

Rick se acomodó a su lado, estaban cerca pero no se tocaban, ella quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que aún tenían que hablar…

-Primero y principal… quiero pedirte disculpas…- le dijo y él la miró confundido- el día del disparo… yo… nunca olvidé lo que había pasado… solo… tuve miedo de asumirlo… porque no estaba preparada para contestarte lo mismo que escuché que me dijiste…

-Lo se…- dijo él y suspiró, tratando de relajarse, él estaba seguro de que ella recordaba y consideraba un paso muy grande de su parte el poder reconocerlo- y no tenías que hacerlo… en ese momento en el que te pudiste haber ido para siempre… solo… solo quería que lo supieras… - dijo él y sintió los ojos húmedos por el recuerdo.

-Lo sabes?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-En realidad lo imaginaba… y ahora se que no estaba equivocado…- dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas, acariciándolo suavemente- me tomó tres meses poder volver a mirarte a los ojos sin sentir que te lastimaba a cada paso…

-Yo te hubiera entendido si hubieras hablado conmigo, Kate… cuando uno ama a otra persona, no hay nada que no pueda entender…

-No se si es tan así…- dijo ella reflexiva.

-Lo es para mi… si tú me hubieras explicado que no estabas preparada, pero que habías escuchado lo que te dije…

-Me hubieras preguntado lo que sentía yo… y eso me atemorizaba…

-Hasta cuando seguiremos hablando de lo que debió haber sido…?

-No lo se…- dijo ella y levantó su mano para acariciar su cara.

-Espera un segundo… acabas de reconocer que en ese momento no estabas preparada para darme una respuesta… quiere decir que ahora lo estás?

-Estoy preparada para darle una oportunidad a esto que nos pasa, Rick… ya no puedo ni quiero esconderme detrás de un Josh… o de del caso no resuelto de mi madre para no arriesgarme a vivir mi vida con mayor intensidad… por eso te pregunté si lo podíamos tomar con calma… yo necesito ser feliz y estoy convencida de que eres la persona que quiero que me acompañe en esto y si tenemos suerte, en todo lo demás…

Rick la miró con emoción. Lo que acababa de escuchar era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar que podría pasar esa tarde.

-No sabes la felicidad que me causa todo esto, Kate… - le dijo y besó su frente con cariño, casi con respeto.

Cuando Rick separó sus labios de la frente de ella, se quedó muy cerca y pudo palpar la intensidad de la mirada de ella, focalizada en sus labios.

Rick tragó saliva, no quería dar un paso en falso. La miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada. Kate entreabrió sus labios en anticipación. La tensión creció tan rápido que ninguno de los dos supo quien dio el primer paso.

Sus labios se reunieron con una vehemencia increíble. Había pasión… si… pero no desesperación. Kate tomó su cara entre sus manos mientras permitía que su lengua la explorara delicadamente y jadeó cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando su espalda.

Rick se tomó su tiempo, después de todo, no sabía hasta donde podría llegar con ella, y entonces quería disfrutar de todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a brindarle como si no hubiera otra oportunidad.

Kate se abandonó a sus caricias y luego de un rato largo, el beso se interrumpió. Ambos necesitaban oxígeno…

-Increíble…- dijo él sin aliento- el beso digo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- ella tenía el mismo problema.

Rick se reclinó en el sofá y la abrazó, sosteniéndola cerca.

-Puedo decirlo?- dijo Rick y ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que siento…

-Aunque yo no pueda decirte lo que yo siento?

-Te amo, Kate… y es tan increíble poder decírtelo mirándote a los ojos…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate suspiró y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Aquí nos tienes…- dijo él pensativo y ella sonrió sin mirarlo- y yo que pensé que luego de besarte no podría dejar de hacerlo…

-Ah no?- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Pero si haces eso… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Si hago qué?- dijo ella y volvió a morderse el labio, y después sonrió.

-Si lo vuelves a hacer, tendré que volver a besarte…

Ah…- dijo ella y él la miró- qué?

-No quieres que vuelva a besarte?- dijo él como si todo fuera obvio.

-Qué?

-No quieres…- dijo con desilusión.

-Si quiero…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír.

-Entonces?

-Tengo que morderme el labio para eso?

-Es nuestro código…

-O sea que si accidentalmente me muerdo el labio en medio del precinto o en una escena del crimen, me besarás…

-Esa es una idea fantástica…- dijo con los ojos centelleantes.

-Olvídalo…- dijo ella.

-Igual lo haré…- jugó él.

-Ni se te ocurra, Castle…- dijo ella con preocupación.

-Dios! No puedes ser más hermosa…- dijo él y ella lo miró confundida- no lo haré… pero te besaré en secreto, ya encontraremos un lugar para vernos a escondidas…- dijo él frotándose las manos.

-No… en serio… escucha…- Kate estaba comenzando a sentirse incómoda.

-Lo se, Kate… -dijo él con voz calma- solo estaba bromeando, iremos a tu ritmo…

Kate sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él.

-Bésame…- le dijo y él obedeció. Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó mientras lo exploraba. Ahora era su turno. Y Rick lo aceptó sin protestar.

Kate se dio el gusto primero de explorarlo con una lentitud que a cualquiera le podría haber parecido exasperante. Pero Rick la dejó hacer. Acarició su espalda y se relajó bajo la suave y sensual caricia.

Se pasaron horas besándose en el sillón. Cada tanto se detenían un momento, hablaban un rato, él la miraba con ternura y acariciaba su cara. Ella lo abrazaba y colocaba su oído en su pecho, para escuchar su corazón. Y luego volvían los besos. Románticos algunos, otros un poco más intensos, esa tarde que ya se estaba convirtiendo en noche fue casi exclusiva de ellos. Ellos y sus besos…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que tanto Kate como Rick necesitaban pasarse horas besándose, había que ponerse al día... fueron demasiados años! Sigo? Qué les parece?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**No se enojen conmigo... esto será una parte que no suelo mostrar mucho en mis historias... Kate es complicada... y también bajo estas circunstancias...  
><strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se despertó. Se sentía distinta, y en efecto lo estaba. Y todo por él. Rick le había devuelto las esperanzas. Le había mostrado que podía ser feliz y que se lo merecía. Durante años, Kate había pensado que ella no era merecedora de la felicidad… quizás porque la vida la había golpeado de joven, al perder a su madre y al tener que luchar contra el alcoholismo de su padre…

Y solo ella sabía cuanto se había resistido a enamorarse de él. Porque la realidad es que la atracción había surgido desde el primer momento, pero ella la había tratado de disfrazar…

Sin embargo Rick había sido paciente. La había esperado y le había enseñado lo que era que alguien se preocupara por ella…

Y ahora Kate se sentía en condiciones de afrontar una relación con él… y aunque las cosas fueran a demorarse un poco más, estaba feliz de estar viviendo toda esa etapa del principio de una relación. En la que todo se ve bien, los besos, las miradas, las caricias a escondidas, la angustiosa espera hasta encontrarse, las llamadas telefónicas…

Bajo la ducha volvió a recordar los eventos del día anterior y se sonrojó. Había estado horas en ese sillón con Rick… se habían acariciado y besado tanto que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Y en un momento en el que se tomaban un respiro, él había decidido irse y ella, a pesar de morirse por retenerlo, lo había aceptado. Ninguno quería apurar las cosas, para qué, si ya sabían lo que querían y de esta manera podrían disfrutar a cada paso?

Kate terminó de ducharse, se vistió, tomó su desayuno y cuando planeaba salir, escuchó el timbre.

Cuando observó por la mirilla y lo vio, sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba de felicidad… sin embargo, trató de ocultar un poco su emoción, todavía le costaba expresarse con él.

Abrió la puerta y él permitió que su mirada la acariciara por un instante antes de sonreír.

-Hey…- dijo él y le hizo una reverencia, galante.

-Hey…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír- pensé que nos veríamos en el precinto…

-Lo siento… no pude esperar… quería… solo quería verte antes y pensé que podríamos ir juntos a trabajar…- dijo con algo de timidez, seguramente provocada por la actitud de ella.

-Quieres pasar? Tengo que buscar mi abrigo y algunos informes que me traje para terminar…- dijo ella y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él, que la sintió algo incómoda.

-Si…- dijo ella en voz alta, saliendo de la habitación.

-Te molesta que haya venido?- dijo él tentativo.

-No, para nada… solo que no te esperaba…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Entonces por qué me estás haciendo sufrir?- le dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sufrir?- dijo ella simulando no comprender.

Rick alzó la ceja como si todo fuera obvio. Kate se acercó a él tentativamente y al ver su expresión de entrega, le permitió que la abrazara, su cara muy cerca de la de él.

-Estuve pensando…- dijo ella y lo miró, una expresión de terror cruzó sus rasgos y Kate se enterneció.

-No me digas que estás arrepentida de lo que pasó…- dijo él casi como una plegaria.

-No, Rick… no podría… - le dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Nuestra contraseña…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de ella, casi pidiendo permiso.

-Es solo que… todavía me siento insegura de estar contándolo… quiero… necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de lo que vendrá… y quería decírtelo…

-Tú sabes que acepto ir a tu ritmo, te lo dije ayer… y si te molestó que viniera, lo siento… no quise invadirte… es solo que… tienes que entenderme, quería verte… darte un beso y que fuéramos juntos a trabajar… no es que quisiera meterme en tu cama, aunque la idea no me disgustaría del todo…

-Rick- lo interrumpió ella y colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios- a veces hablas demasiado- agregó y luego reemplazó sus dedos por sus labios.

Lo besó cálidamente. Casi invitándolo a perderse en su boca, tal como la tarde anterior. Sin embargo, el beso no duró mucho y él la abrazó un momento, como queriendo cargarse de energía para todo el día.

Kate lo miró y batió sus pestañas. Sabía que él se derretía por ella y lo estaba disfrutando.

-Vámonos ya… sino nos quedaremos todo el día aquí…- dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

El viaje en el auto de ella fue casi en silencio. Pero Kate se dio cuenta de que él no quitaba su vista de ella y sonrió sin mirarlo.

-Rick… se me hará difícil si sigues mirándome… quiero decir… es demasiado obvio…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento…- dijo y miró hacia delante unos segundos y luego retomó su tarea de contemplarla.

-Castle!- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento… qué tiene de malo? Estamos solos… - dijo a la defensiva él.

-No me has mirado lo suficiente durante todos estos años?- le preguntó ella

-Es que… no solo te estoy mirando…- le dijo él y ella por primera vez giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron.

-No?- dijo y se arrepintió de preguntar cuando observó la intensidad de la mirada de él.

-Solo me imagino todo lo que podría estar haciendo contigo… si estuviésemos en otro lado…

-Castle!- lo retó ella y él sonrió.

-Qué tiene de malo? Es natural… tener fantasías es lo más normal del mundo… y no te preguntaré si las tienes porque se que es así…- dijo y la vio sonrojarse.

-Lo que me incomoda no son las fantasías… sino la naturalidad con que me lo cuentas…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Espera un momento, Kate… no pensarás que lo nuestro se va a reducir a unos cuantos, aunque increíbles besos no?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no se si será hoy, mañana o dentro de un mes… pero yo quiero que…

-Tengamos sexo?- dijo ella y sintió que hiperventilaba, no es que no lo hubiera pensado, pero aún le resultaba incómodo.

-Iba a decir "hacer el amor"- dijo él.

-Como sea… no se… supongo que si… pero… es necesario que te lo estés imaginando ahora?- dijo ella y lo miró con seriedad.

-Si… definitivamente… me muero por ti…

Kate sintió una oleada de excitación que casi la desbordaba. A quien quería engañar? Él tenía razón. Y las cosas serían cada vez peores y tenía que tomar una decisión. Esto no tenía que ser una tortura. O se decidía y se encerraba con él durante todo el día, o soportaba un tiempo más, pero más relajada…

Ella supo que la segunda opción era la más viable en este momento, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de relajarse y disfrutar, en lugar de sentirse tan torturada…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, detuvo el auto al costado de la calle y lo miró con seriedad.

-Espera un momento…- dijo y él la miró como si no comprendiera- acaso crees que yo no te deseo, que no quiero hacer el amor contigo?

-Yo nunca dije eso… seguramente si… pero en este momento, es a mi a quien le cuesta trabajo controlarse… es todo…

-Rick… yo no quiero hacerte sufrir…- dijo y puso una mano sobre su cara, acariciándolo.

-No es sufrimiento… escucha, Kate… desde que te conozco que tengo fantasías contigo… luego me fui enamorando de ti… y ahora siento que te amo profundamente…- dijo y sonrió ante la expresividad en la mirada de ella- desde la tarde de ayer, no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un solo minuto… ayer sentí que había una posibilidad para nosotros y simplemente, estoy disfrutándolo… no me culpes por fantasear… por favor…- le dijo y ella suspiró.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio pensativa.

-Oops… otra vez nuestra contraseña- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios sorpresivamente, porque ella no había comprendido aún que había pasado…

Y entonces Kate se sorprendió de la forma en que ella misma reaccionó al beso. A los pocos segundos, cuando se separaron, ambos estaban agitados y Rick tenía los ojos oscuros, que le rogaban que siguiera adelante…

Kate lo pensó un momento. Sin embargo no se animó a dar ese paso, no todavía… sonrió de costado y encendió el motor nuevamente.

Rick se recostó sobre el asiento y suspiró, sería un largo día en el precinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Espero comentarios, esto sigue!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Rick se removió inquieto en su asiento, su mirada perdida en los rasgos de Kate que estudiaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio. Hacía casi cuatro horas que habían llegado.

Sin duda, Kate era hermosa… pero ese día, él la veía distinta… y casi no podía dejar de mirarla.

Kate levantó la vista y lo miró, consciente de lo que ocurría. A pesar de sentirse en peligro de ser descubierta, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Castle…- dijo entre dientes.

-Mm?- contestó él, súbitamente descolocado por haber sido sacado de su estado de observación.

Kate no dijo nada, solo lo miró con intención de que notara su conducta.

-Lo siento…- dijo sonriendo con debilidad.

-Si no eres capaz de disimular un poco, entonces sería bueno que volvieras a tu casa y te dieras una ducha fría…- dijo ella algo molesta.

-Si me dieras unos minutos… quizás podría estar mejor…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Unos minutos? Dónde?- le dijo casi en secreto, inclinándose para que nadie la escuchara- en qué estás pensando, Castle?- le dijo casi reprendiéndolo.

-No lo se… solo quiero darte un beso, Kate…- dijo con fastidio- no lastimaremos a nadie…

Kate lo miró y se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, sentía lo mismo que él. Miró hacia todos lados y al ver que no había nadie cerca, se inclinó un poco más y besó suavemente sus labios y luego sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de él.

-Mejor?- dijo y sonrió enternecida cuando él fingió estar acalorado.

-Despreocúpate, estarás tranquila durante diez minutos…- le dijo alegremente.

-En serio, Rick… nos pasamos toda la tarde de ayer besándonos… dime que eso no te alcanzó…

-Lo siento pero es así… eres adictiva…- dijo y sonrió.

-Dios! No puedes aguantar un par de horas? Solo eso te pido… - le dijo ella.

-Un par de horas? Quieres decir que esta noche nos veremos?

-No quieres?

-Kate… si fuera por mi, me mudaría a tu casa… por supuesto que quiero…

-Pensaba en cocinarte algo rico… o que cocináramos juntos… - dijo y alzó las cejas seduciéndolo.

-No podré aguantar…- dijo él con resolución.

Kate se levantó de la silla revoleando los ojos y él la miró.

-Vienes o no?- le dijo con resolución.

-A dónde vamos?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-Al entrepiso…- dijo solo ella.

-El entrepiso? Qué hay ahí?

-Nada…

-Nada?- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-Ahí solía estar la división de narcóticos… pero luego se mudaron más arriba…- dijo ella mientras se subían al ascensor.

Rick sonrió divertido cuando ella lo tomó de la mano al salir del ascensor. Todo estaba en penumbras. La planta era casi exactamente igual a la de Homicidios, pero hacía mucho que no le hacían mantenimiento y las paredes estaban descuidadas, y los escritorios llenos de polvo.

Caminaron y sintieron sus pasos resonar en la gran habitación vacía. Kate no quería ni pensar en que alguien tuviera la misma idea que ella y apareciera por ahí… no podría inventar nada creíble para cubrirse.

Rick se detuvo, detrás de una columna y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Dime que no te morías por estar así…- le dijo sobre los labios.

-Nunca dije que no fuera así…- dijo ella.

-Dios! No he podido dejar de mirarte en todo el día…- dijo él jadeando, su aliento cálido sobre la cara de ella.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Qué hay de ti?- dijo él con curiosidad.

-Qué puedo decir? Realmente estoy viviendo una etapa increíble contigo… y quiero disfrutarla.

-Estás enamorada, detective?- le dijo alzando una ceja con interés.

-Absolutamente…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo, sus labios tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Kate apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y luego los entreabrió para permitirle el acceso. No había forma en que ninguno pudiera relajarse. No había forma de que alguno de los dos se acostumbrara, a pesar de que ya los besos eran una práctica casi habitual entre ellos.

Rick deslizó sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella, acariciándola intensamente y ella jadeó, casi rebelándose a la sensación que esa caricia le causaba.

Momentos después, mientras recuperaban el oxígeno, él la miró sonriente.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a este entrepiso… - le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada que trató de sofocar, para que no se oyera.

-Ni siquiera pienses que pondré en juego mi carrera por venir aquí muy seguido… solo vendremos aquí, de vez en cuando, cuando realmente necesitemos hacerlo… prefiero no levantar sospechas… prometido?

-Prometido…- dijo él y ella lo empujó un poco, para caminar nuevamente hacia el ascensor- hey!

-Vámonos Castle…- le dijo cuando él la tomó del brazo y la atrapó otra vez.

-Uno mas?- dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la boca de ella ya estaba otra vez sobre la suya.

Se subieron al ascensor y ella limpió algo de su brillo labial de los labios de él y sonrió sin decir nada.

El la sostuvo de la mano hasta que las puertas se abrieron y muy a su pesar, la soltó. Cuando se acercaban al escritorio de ella, observaron a lo lejos a Lanie, sonriendo mientras Esposito le hablaba al oído, seguramente de nada relacionado con el trabajo.

Kate miró a Rick e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Pero en realidad estaba feliz por sus amigos.

-Te lo dije ayer… el amor está en el aire…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Parece que si…- dijo y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Entonces… esta noche?- le dijo él.

-Esta noche…- dijo ella y él sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando observó la expresión de deseo en sus ojos.

Lanie y Esposito sonrieron mientras observaban el intercambio de lejos.

-Te parece que estos dos ya…?- dijo él y se interrumpió, era obvio lo que quería saber.

-No lo se, Javi…- dijo ella observándolos- si no pasó todavía, en cualquier momento…

-Tú crees?

-Si yo fuera Kate, lo hubiera arrinconado contra la pared hace tiempo… -dijo y sonrió.

-Cuida tus palabras chica…- dijo Esposito algo celoso- es Castle…

-Es Castle… el hombre que ama mi mejor amiga…

En ese momento los vieron acercarse y mirarlos sospechosamente.

-Algo interesante para compartir, Lanie?- le dijo Kate, alzando las cejas con interés.

-Solo pasé a saludar…- dijo la médica y desvió la mirada, guiñándole el ojo a Esposito- y ustedes? Acaso vi el ascensor detenido en el entrepiso hace un rato?- dijo y trató de ocultar su sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga sonrojarse considerablemente y a Castle toser con incomodidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto sigue... si ustedes quieren... gracias por leerla!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate rio a carcajadas cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa por tercera vez. Castle evidentemente estaba ansioso…

Caminó despacio, estaba descalza, quería verlo por la mirilla, quería ver su cara de ansiedad, todos esos eran sentimientos nuevos para ella, y Castle, a pesar de ser la persona que ella esperaba que fuera en una relación, estaba demasiado ansioso esos días… y ella tenía curiosidad…

Cuando lo divisó, apenas pudo contener la risa, parecía nervioso, inquieto… se arreglaba el cabello, como si lo tuviera despeinado… suspiraba, como si quisiera que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Kate abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa y cuando él la vio, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó profundamente mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

Kate pensó en empujarlo, no podía casi respirar, pero la cadencia y la profundidad del beso hicieron que ella lo tomara de los hombros y terminara besándolo ella misma, mientras suspiraba al sentir sus manos por debajo de su sueter de hilo, acariciándola tentativamente.

Rick levantó el pie y empujó la puerta que se cerró al instante y luego de un rato, separó su boca de la de ella y sonrió.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo sin aire y ella sonrió complacida.

-Me di cuenta- dijo ella todavía agitada.

-Cocinaste? Huele increíble…- dijo él cerrando los ojos para decodificar lo que estaba oliendo.

-Pastas… con la salsa receta de mi madre… hacía siglos que no la preparaba…

-Espera un segundo…- le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y levantó una botella que había dejado del lado de afuera. Kate lo miró con curiosidad- aquí está…

-Te la habías olvidado afuera?

-No quería perder tiempo dejándola antes de besarte… - le dijo con sinceridad y ella sacudió la cabeza- te gusta el champagne, no?- le preguntó y alzó la ceja.

-Sería una tonta si le dijera que no a una botella del más caro de todos…- le dijo ella.

-Lo pondré a enfriar, y lo tomaremos luego de comer- dijo él y cuando iba a moverse la miró otra vez- dónde comeremos?

-Dónde quieras… yo había pensado en el sofá… así estamos más… cómodos…- dijo y se sonrojó, él la miró con ternura.

-Ibas a decir cerca… no?- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Lo siento, aún me cuesta la idea de expresar mis deseos libremente…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-Ya lo harás naturalmente… se que soy encantador… por eso te cuesta…

Kate lanzó una carcajada y él achicó los ojos fingiendo enojo.

Un rato más tarde, Kate había servido ambos platos y se habían sentado en el sillón con dos copas de vino.

-Mmm…- dijo tocándose los labios con cara de dolor Kate- está caliente…

-No… el mío no… - dijo Rick.

-No puede ser…- dijo ella y él tomó un bocado de spaghetti con su tenedor y se lo ofreció.

Kate abrió la boca y aceptó el bocado, y de inmediato notó la intensidad con que él la miraba. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él y luego en sus labios entreabiertos, el deseo era evidente…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre eso…

-Tienes razón… me cambias el plato?- dijo y él le hizo una reverencia y se lo entregó.

No hablaron mucho durante la cena… y cada tanto, él colocaba una mano sobre la rodilla de ella, y la apretaba un poco, con cariño. El televisor estaba prendido en el canal de las noticias pero ellos no le prestaban demasiada atención.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, dejaron sus platos sobre la mesa y él estiró sus brazos para que ella se acurrucara en ellos.

-La comida estuvo riquísima…- dijo besando su cabello.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo ella y sonrió, acariciando sus manos que estaban reunidas.

-Quieres que traiga el champagne?- le preguntó mirándola de cerca.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías…- dijo ella y él sonrió, besando sus labios antes de levantarse.

Rick trajo la botella y dos copas limpias. Se inclinó para abrirla y ella lo miró frunciendo la nariz.

-Puedo abrirla yo?- dijo Kate y él se la extendió.

Kate quitó el envoltorio de la botella e hizo girar el corcho, que no opuso demasiada resistencia y salió disparado a los pocos segundos, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, porque la bebida se había congelado un poco y al mezclarse con el calor del ambiente, también salió de la botella, empapando a Rick que la miró atónito a Kate…

-Oh, Dios! Rick… lo siento…- dijo primero con seriedad y luego comenzó a reírse casi histéricamente, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie para ayudarlo.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, empapándola a ella con su ropa mojada.

-Mira que gracioso…- dijo él algo molesto, pero disfrutando de su pequeña revancha.

-Lo siento… de verdad…- dijo ella tratando de reprimir la risa.

-Y ahora?- dijo él acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Ahora… te buscaré mi bata… y lavaré tu ropa…- dijo ella empujándolo un poco porque no quería ceder ante la cercanía de él.

Kate corrió a su baño y buscó la bata. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba empapada, se la quitó y se envolvió en una toalla. Cuando regresó, Rick se había quitado los zapatos y las medias y ahora desabotonaba su camisa… estaba de espaldas a ella y de pronto, Kate se dio cuenta de la situación en la que ambos estaban metidos…

Cuando estaba punto de salir corriendo para vestirse, él giró en redondo mientras dejaba su torso al descubierto y la miró con ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo.

Kate no pudo evitar que sus ojos acariciaran sus hombros, y aquel lugar en su pecho, en donde ella moría por hundir su nariz, y aspirar su aroma…

-Ven aquí, Kate…- le dijo con seriedad… su voz baja y grave, su deseo evidente.

Ella se acercó despacio, sus ojos en los de él, su mirada casi idéntica a la de él y cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, dejó la bata a un costado y lo miró expectante.

Él quiso hablar, pero no pudo, no sabía que decir. Si bien los ojos de ella reflejaban la misma intensidad que la de él, Rick no podía estar seguro de los sentimientos de ella.

Levantó una mano y deslizó sus dedos por los hombros de ella, la tenue caricia provocó un jadeo de ella. Luego Rick entrelazó sus dedos con ella, silenciosamente implorándole que no se arrepintiera de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Rick la acercó hacia su cuerpo, y ella cerró los ojos cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con el pecho de él, el aroma de su perfume intoxicante, grabado a partir de ese momento, a fuego en su memoria…

Segundos más tarde, Kate separó su cara de él y lo miró a los ojos. Cuantas veces se habían besado en esos días? El beso que siguió no pudo compararse con lo que venían experimentando…

Kate sintió que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba cuando él comenzó a acariciarla, casi rítmicamente mientras ahondaba el beso…

Rick deslizó su mano por debajo de la toalla, acariciando su abdomen y ella gimió, separando su boca de la de él mientras jadeaba.

-Lo siento, Rick…- dijo agitada y mirándolo con una mezcla de temor y excitación- no quería reaccionar así… yo… hace mucho que no…

-Shhh… Kate…- dijo él y sonrió con ternura e intentó volver a besarla.

-Qui… quieres una toalla para secarte bien?- le dijo con nerviosismo.

-Lo único que quiero en este momento, Kate… es a ti…- le dijo él mirando sus labios.

-Rick…- jadeó ella súbitamente tan nerviosa que le parecía que no podía controlarse.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate…- le dijo y al ver que ella no contestaba y trataba de no mirarlo, la tomó de la nuca con suavidad y la atrajo a su cuerpo- pero como siempre… - le dijo hablando sobre sus labios, en voz baja y sexy- todo depende de ti…

Kate sintió que su cuerpo se derretía bajo sus manos. Tenía miedo de no ser lo que él esperaba que fuera, tenía miedo de que tanto tiempo de reprimirse jugara en contra de ambos y les presentara una experiencia de la que luego se arrepintieran… en fin, tenía más miedo que nada… pero el deseo casi doloroso que tenía por él, estaba casi al mismo nivel…

Kate lo miró a los ojos y tomó una decisión… esperaba que fuera la correcta…

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es ser mala... lo se... pronto sabrán cual es la decisión... aunque conociendo a Kate, no se puede estar seguro de nada! Gracias por leerlo! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate entreabrió sus labios, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Escucha Rick…- dijo y él sintió que no le agradaría lo que ella quería decirle- no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más en este instante que hacer el amor contigo…

-Kate…- intentó frenarla él, temiendo que estuviera arrepentida.

-Y para mi es muy importante… porque hay tanta fantasía entorno a este momento entre nosotros… y Dios!- dijo y jadeó con frustración- hace tanto que no…

-Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Kate? Seguir postergándolo?

-No…- dijo y acarició su cara- no es eso… es solo que… quiero que sea perfecto…

-Lo será… al menos para nosotros… porque la perfección no existe Kate…

-Pero…

-Kate… acaso piensas que yo no tengo miedo de no cumplir con tus expectativas? Piensas que yo no creo que tú podrías decirme… no quiero volver a estar contigo porque eres pésimo en la cama?

-Sabes que no podría decirte eso… ni siquiera si fuera cierto…- y cuando vio la cara de Rick agregó- aunque sé que no es así…- y lo vio soltar aire aliviado.

-Bueno…- dijo él sin saber qué mas decir- pero si no estás decidida…- agregó y se separó un poco de ella, intentando recolectar la ropa que ya se había quitado…

-No te vayas, Rick… - dijo en tono de ruego y él la observó- ayúdame…

-Te juro…- dijo y la tomó con ambas manos de la nuca, mirándola a los ojos- que haré todo lo que sea necesario…

Kate sonrió y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, su respiración entrecortada sobre los labios de Rick, intentando calmarse y darse ánimo.

Rick deslizó la mano y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el nudo de la toalla, intentando aflojarlo.

Kate lo interrumpió y se mordió el labio, sentía algo de vergüenza, sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a otro perfil de mujeres, más voluptuosas, y tenía pánico de su imagen…

-OK… - dijo Rick y tomó sus manos, colocándolas en su cintura- tú me quitarás la ropa primero… pero solo por esta vez…- le dijo y sonrió, contagiándola de su alegría.

Kate aflojó la hebilla del cinturón y luego desabotonó el pantalón con rapidez, cuando la prenda tocó el suelo, Kate no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos en él…

-Se te perdió algo, detective?- le dijo con voz seductora, de alguna manera halagado de que ella lo observara con tanta dedicación.

-Acaso no puedo mirar?- le dijo y se sonrojó.

-Es todo tuyo… puedes hacer lo que quieras…- le dijo él.

-Y…- dijo ella y deslizó un dedo por el pecho de él, raspándolo suavemente con la uña- qué tal si me esperas un poco y me ducho, así me quito el champagne que me hace sentir incómoda?

-Qué tal si nos duchamos juntos?- respondió él con la ceja alzada, incitándola.

-Quieres decir… que…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Que nos duchemos juntos…- dijo él y aguardó su respuesta.

Kate sintió que el nerviosismo volvía a instalarse y asintió con incomodidad. Lo tomó de la mano y los condujo a ambos al baño. Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua saliera a la temperatura que quería…

Cuando giró, él se había quitado los bóxers y tiraba de la toalla para quitársela.

-Rick… - dijo y suspiró.

-Qué pasa Kate?

-Solo… tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas…

-Eso es imposible…

-Por qué?

-Porque eres todo lo que espero…- dijo él- hagamos algo… apaguemos la luz… te conoceré primero con mis manos…

Kate sonrió y asintió. Rick apagó la luz y cuando la abrazó, besó sus labios dulcemente mientras desanudaba la toalla, que cayó a sus pies rápidamente.

Rick deslizó sus dedos por la piel de sus hombros y la escuchó suspirar. Volvió a besarla. Luego pasó sus manos por los costados de sus brazos, y se enfocó en besar su cuello, el aroma de su perfume extasiándolo.

Kate contuvo la respiración cuando él posó sus manos en su pecho, acariciándola y estimulándola intensamente.

Sin embargo, la tortura duró poco, porque Rick sentía necesidad de seguir explorándola. Entonces, deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen de ella, desplazándolos luego por la cintura y acariciando su espalda mientras sus labios descendían a su pecho.

-Oh Rick…- jadeó ella.

-Tranquila…- le dijo él sin dejar de besarla.

Kate sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando Rick se puso de pie, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su deseo evidente sobre su pubis.

Volvió a besarla húmedamente mientras seguía acariciando su espalda, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando intensamente el objeto de sus fantasías.

-Eres increíblemente perfecta, Kate…- le dijo aún en la oscuridad y la escuchó reír- puedo encender la luz?

-Si…- contestó solo ella y él lo hizo.

-Lo sabía…- dijo él acariciándola ahora con sus ojos- sabía que era así… hermosa… estilizada… perfecta…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Aunque tenga dos cicatrices horribles en mi pecho?

-Aún así eres la mujer de mis sueños… y la de mis fantasías también…- dijo él y la besó lánguidamente.

Kate disfrutó un momento más de estar piel contra piel con él, lo había deseado durante demasiado tiempo como para que pasara rápido.

Luego entró y se colocó bajo la ducha, él la observó un momento y ella sonrió.

-No crees que ya miraste suficiente?- le dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Créeme… nunca será suficiente…- dijo él y entró con ella, apretándola con su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Mmmm… acaso quieres dejarme sin ducha, sr. Castle?- le preguntó ella con voz sensual y él inspiró hondo para controlarse, esa mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, y más en esa situación… pero sería mejor que no lo supiera por ahora…

Tomaron turnos para besarse y acariciarse, mientras se enjabonaban mutuamente. Y cuando las caricias se estaban tornando torturantes, Kate jadeó en su oído.

-Por qué no nos vamos a la cama?-. le dijo mientras sentía la mano de él acariciándola justo donde necesitaba mayor atención.

-Porque es demasiado lejos- fue la respuesta de él que la levantó en brazos y la hizo colocar ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura, posicionándola para recibirlo.

Rick la miró a los ojos y la vio seria. En silencio le pidió permiso para seguir adelante y ella asintió.

Lentamente la fue guiando hasta que la tomó por completo, jadeando ante la sensación de ser parte de ella. Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de ajustarse a él.

-Te amo tanto, Kate…- le dijo él y ella sonrió y lo besó con ansiedad, él no se había movido aún y ella necesitaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera…

Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, pero pronto ella le rogó que lo hiciera más rápido.

-Estás bien…?- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada él.

-Hace tiempo que no estaba tan bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió

Continuaron en silencio, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los jadeos, los suspiros y los besos.

Rick se preocupó por ella en todo momento y recién se quedó tranquilo cuando la observó convulsionar de placer ante él, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su cara…

Cuando Kate recuperó el aire, sonrió sin fuerzas y sintió que era él quien había llegado al clímax, un par de minutos más tarde

Kate estiró la mano y cerró la ducha, se deslizaron hacia abajo y se quedaron conectados y abrazados un rato, tratando de recuperarse.

Cuando pudieron ponerse de pie, se secaron y él la llevó en brazos a la habitación y la acostó en su cama.

-Te quedarás a dormir esta noche?- le preguntó con ansiedad.

-Me quedaré… si… aunque confieso que lo que menos intención de hacer tengo… es dormir…- dijo él y se acostó a su lado.

Kate lo miró sonriente y luego se acomodó amoldando su cuerpo al de él y suspirando, feliz… y satisfecha…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal?... díganme con honestidad, quien apostaba que Kate se decidía ahora? Nadie no? Jaja! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick abrió un ojo y sonrió feliz al verse abrazado apretadamente a Kate. Suspiró y la acomodó en sus brazos, extrañamente acostumbrado a su calor. No hacía mucho que su relación había empezado, sin embargo, cuando él la tenía en sus brazos, se sentía como si la hubiese tenido toda la vida…

La miró dormir un momento… estaba en paz, su respiración apenas audible, su cabello desperdigado sobre la almohada, adorable… él ya se lo había dicho… y aunque sus deseos de volver a hacer el amor con ella lo asaltaron, decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar… después de todo, se habían despertado mutuamente varias veces durante la noche…

Rick pensó en levantarse, prepararle un rico desayuno, comer en la cama con ella… pero su necesidad de mantenerse cerca de ella era más importante por ahora…

Kate abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de ajustarse a la luz que había en la habitación. De inmediato se encontró con los ojos celestes de él, mirándola inquietos…

Sonrió con esa sonrisa que a él lo dejaba sin aliento. Se miraron largo rato… las palabras no eran tan necesarias después de todo…

Kate pensó en levantarse, a menudo no se quedaba mucho tiempo en la cama luego de despertarse, pero se dio cuenta de que todo era distinto ahora… ahora tenía un motivo para quedarse, tenía un motivo para sentirse viva…

Rick levantó la mano y trazó su perfil con su dedo índice, ella sonrió y cuando él llegó sus labios, atrapó el dedo en su boca y lo miró sugestivamente.

Rick se quedó estático, como si fuera a tomarle una fotografía, totalmente inmerso, sus sentidos focalizados en ella.

Kate dejó su dedo en libertad y sonrió, girando para apoyar su cuerpo en el de él, sus bocas a milímetros de distancia…

-Buenos días amor…- le dijo finalmente y él sonrió.

-Buenos días…- repitió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- dormiste bien?- preguntó él sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te refieres a lo "poco" que dormí?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja seduciéndolo.

-Hablas como si no hubiese valido la pena…- dijo él y ella rió sonoramente.

-Valió la pena…- dijo finalmente.

-Y cómo te sientes? Digo… me dijiste que hacía mucho que no estabas con alguien…

-Me sentí muy cuidada Rick… gracias…- dijo ella y se sonrojó un poco, de verdad estaba un poco arrepentida de haberle contado eso… sin embargo, en el momento, había sentido que tenía que compartirlo.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Sabes? Me da un poco de vergüenza haberte contado eso…

-No debería… confiaste en mi… y me alegra…- dijo él con resolución.

-Es que… creo que en tu cabeza tenías esa imagen mía…

-De mujer que se lleva el mundo por delante, vestida en cuero negro y esposándome a la cama?- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-No me refería a eso…- dijo sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él besaba su brazo.

-Entonces? Qué imagen crees que tenía?

-La de mujer segura de si misma…

-Kate…- dijo y rozó su nariz con la suya- yo se que en el fondo eres muy vulnerable… y esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti… que por momentos eres dura, implacable… una mujer que infunde respeto… y en otros momentos eres frágil, real… etérea…

-De verdad soy lo que esperabas?

-Siempre lo fuiste… es más… cada día que he pasado contigo desde que te conocí, me he dado cuenta de que eres aún más de lo que esperaba… - dijo sonriendo y besó su mejilla con ternura…

-Y… físicamente?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Otra vez con eso, Kate?

-Lo siento… solo… quiero saber…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Estoy fantaseando con estar contigo desde que… - dijo y se quedó pensando, como si sacara cuentas- si… fue desde que nací…- dijo y ambos rieron.

-En serio…

-En serio…- repitió él- cuál es el problema?

-No soy tu tipo, Rick…

-Y cuál es mi tipo, Kate?

-Las rubias exuberantes…

-Tengo que reconocer que esas me gustan… pero tú me gustas más…

-De verdad?

-Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Ya no se que hacer para convencerte…

-No tienes que hacer nada… creo que puedo darme cuenta… el tema no eres tú, Rick… son mis inseguridades… yo quería que cuando estuviésemos juntos, tú te quedaras con la boca abierta… diciendo wow… qué mujer… y…

-Quizás no lo dije con esas palabras… pero creo que actué en consecuencia… dime… cuántas veces nos despertamos anoche?

Kate se mordió la uña un poco inquieta, sabía que esa conversación iría a parar a ese punto, realmente no había motivo para que se sintiera insegura…

-Bueno… si te refieres a la cantidad de veces que… en realidad… fue una en la ducha… luego otra vez cuando llegamos aquí… y después me despertaste y era como medianoche…

-Y luego me despertaste tú, cuando empezaste a…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Cuatro veces?- dijo ella, entre sorprendida y fascinada.

-Creo que tenemos un record aquí, mi querida detective…- dijo y deslizó su mano, acariciando el costado de su cuerpo mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos- sigues pensando que no eres mi tipo?- le dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Nah… creo que no…- dijo ella y sonrió mientras lo besaba.

-En serio, Kate… para mi es muy importante todo esto… pero no quiero apurarte… bueno, no más de lo que te apuré ayer… creo que este era un paso lógico en nuestra relación y me alegra haberlo dado…

-Lo se… a mi también…

-Pero no quiero que estés insegura acerca de mi nunca más, Kate… entendido? Tú sabes lo que siento por ti… y eso no cambiará… es imposible que cambie… - le dijo y besó su cuello, suavemente… y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias y también de sus palabras…

-Entendido…- le dijo ella y sonrió, besándolo húmedamente en la boca.

-Mmmm…- jadeó él cuando ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo, estimulándolo, aunque no necesitó hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque la conversación, la cercanía de ella y las caricias que le había hecho, habían contribuido a despertar su deseo nuevamente- qué tal si subimos el record a cinco?

-Tú crees que sería posible?- le dijo y se colocó sobre él, rozando su cuerpo exquisitamente sobre el suyo.

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él y la tomó de la nuca, besándola profundamente mientras se convertía, una vez más, en parte de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que estos chicos se están poniendo al día... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ni bien llegaron al precinto, Kate y Rick recibieron un mensaje de Lanie… que los esperaba para informarles de una nueva víctima.

Las miradas suspicaces de Esposito y la capitana Gates estaban a la orden del día, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso o contestó nada al respecto… estaban demasiado felices…

Cuando llegaron a la morgue, Rick venía tomándola de la mano y la soltó justo antes de que Lanie los viera, afortunadamente para ellos.

Cuando Lanie los vio, no tuvo que sacar demasiadas cuentas para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, les habló estrictamente del caso y cuando los estaba por despedir, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Y dime… estás descansando bien últimamente, Kate?- Lanie era terrible, tanto cuando era directa como cuando no.

-Si… bien…- dijo Kate nerviosa- por qué lo dices?

-Quizás por la cara de cansancio que tienen ambos… además de la pequeña marca que luces justo por debajo de tu oreja izquierda…?

Rick lanzó una carcajada nerviosa y Kate se sonrojó. Lanie alzó la ceja y suspiró, sabía que su amiga no podía mentirle… nunca había podido hacerlo con respecto a sus sentimientos por el chico escritor, aunque nunca se hubiera confesado realmente con ella… Y Lanie no podía dejar de estar feliz por ambos, pero quería detalles…

-R… Castle… podrías dejarnos un momento?

-Por supuesto… nos vemos después…- dijo y como Lanie ya había descubierto todo, se inclinó y besó su mejilla con ternura. Kate se mordió el labio y Lanie sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando Rick se fue, Kate suspiró y Lanie sonrió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pensabas seguir ocultándolo durante cuánto tiempo más?

-No tiene que ver contigo, Lanie… esto está recién empezando…

-Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? Cuándo se casen?

-Lanie!- dijo Kate y la médica la miró.

-Quiero los detalles… - dijo Lanie frotándose las manos.

-Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo Kate sonriendo mientras suspiraba- es increíble…

-Increíble en qué sentido? Ya sabemos que el chico escritor es un caballero… un romántico… pero…

-Increíble en todo sentido… hacía casi un año que yo no… quiero decir… los últimos tiempos con Josh fueron un desastre… y la verdad es que no nos encontrábamos en ningún momento…

-Pero con Castle…

-Podría estar un día entero hablándote de todo lo que me hace sentir cuando estamos juntos…

-Wow, amiga! Me alegro por ambos…- dijo Lanie y Kate sonrió, suspirando- finalmente…

-Finalmente…- repitió pensativa.

-Quita esa sonrisa si no quieres que aún se sepa… - dijo Lanie- y dime… qué es lo que más te gusta de él?

-Bueno… todo el combo luce increíble… tú sabes que él siempre me gustó… pero hay algo en su mirada… algo que incluso siento mientras hacemos el amor… una conexión…

-Ahhh!- suspiró Lanie- amiga! Ve y enciérrate con ese chico unos cuantos días… ambos se lo merecen…- dijo y ambas se rieron.

-No sé si podría en este momento… casi no dormimos anoche…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Wow! Bueno… parece que se están poniendo al día!- dijo Lanie y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato, Kate se despidió de Lanie y volvió al precinto. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un vaso con su café favorito esperando en su escritorio. Se sentó y sonrió casi involuntariamente, extrañándolo… ella sabía que era imposible, pero luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos esos días, no podía evitar necesitarlo cerca…<p>

Sintió su mano en su hombro y se relajó bajo sus dedos. Segura… tranquila. El apretó un poco para demostrarle su necesidad de ella y luego, muy a su pesar, la soltó…

-Todo bien con Lanie?- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla a su lado.

-Mmm-hmmm- dijo perdiendo sus ojos en los de él un momento.

-Kate… por favor no me mires así…- dijo en tono de ruego él.

-Lo siento…- dijo y pestañeó, intentando sonreír.

-Te confesaste?

-Crees que hubiera podido impedir que pasara?- dijo riendo.

-No…- dijo Rick y otra vez ella lo miró con intensidad -Kate…- dijo casi en un jadeo.

-Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Rick…- le dijo y aunque no siguió hablando, su mirada siguió haciéndolo.

-Kate, fueron años de reprimirnos… quiero decir… no estoy hablando solo de sexo…- dijo en voz más baja- necesito el contacto… y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo…

-Si…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Te diré que haremos… cuando sea la hora, saldremos a almorzar, iremos a algún lugar más apartado y no nos despegaremos uno del otro durante toda la comida…- dijo y sonrió.

-Y dormiremos juntos esta noche…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo- no me lo perdería por nada…

Kate sonrió y trató de enfocarse en su trabajo. Faltaban un par de horas para el almuerzo, pero ella sabía que el momento llegaría y podría tenerlo en sus brazos aunque sea por un rato…

-Lo que no podía creer, era que se hubiera convertido en Castle dependiente tan rápido… pero esa dependencia, cuando no le causaba tristezas, era buena…

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Kate se encontró con Rick en un pequeño bar a unas cuantas calles del precinto. Cuando realizaron el pedido y se sentaron, ella se sumergió en sus brazos y suspiró feliz.

-Tú crees que estamos exagerando con esto que nos pasa?- le preguntó mirándolo de cerca.

-Yo pienso que no… cada pareja tiene su propia dinámica… a nosotros nos costó trabajo estar juntos y supongo que ahora, no queremos perder más el tiempo, no?

-Conozco parejas que han sido exitosas aún viéndose en el trabajo y estando juntas todo el tiempo…

-Tienes dudas de que si compartimos tantas cosas, la relación pueda desgastarse?

-Todo lo contrario… mi madre y mi padre se conocieron como nosotros… compartían el lugar de trabajo… y les tomó un par de años darse la oportunidad de estar juntos… pero cuando lo hicieron, no pudieron separarse más…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Es una hermosa historia…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-El mejor ejemplo de vida que pudieron darme…- dijo con los ojos húmedos ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos- yo se que te parecerá una locura… y puedes no estar de acuerdo, te juro que no me enojaré…

-Dime…- dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-No te gustaría que nos mudáramos juntos?- dijo él y alzó ambas cejas con interés.

-Rick…- dijo Kate con la boca abierta.

-No me digas nada… piénsalo… - le dijo y ella sonrió.

Les trajeron la comida y sin dejar de abrazarse, comieron mientras charlaban de cosas del trabajo… tenían un caso que resolver, aunque eso hubiera dejado de tener la importancia que tenía antes para ellos…

* * *

><p>Mientras volvían al precinto, con las manos entrelazadas, Kate se permitió evaluar la posibilidad de aceptar la propuesta de Rick… sin duda era tentadora, y ella deseaba con todo su corazón ser feliz con él, entonces por qué esperar?<p>

Pero por otro lado, no sería demasiado apresurado mudarse con él? Dadas las circunstancias, les había tomado casi cuatro años poder darse una oportunidad… ellos indudablemente eran de los que necesitaban tiempo para tomar decisiones trascendentes…

Antes de entrar, Rick la soltó. Y se miraron intensamente por un momento. Kate decidió que se tomaría esas horas para ponderar la idea de Rick…

La cita sería esa noche… esa noche tendría que decidir algo importante y Kate confiaba en no equivocarse...

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se... otra vez los dejé con las ganas... bueno, de eso se trata esto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate llegó a su casa y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa, realmente le estaba costando trabajo poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la propuesta de Rick… se moría de deseos de dejarse llevar, pero tenía tanto miedo de que otra vez, no fuera el mejor momento y todos sus avances con él se perdieran…

Suspiró y fue a darse una larga y tibia ducha, convencida de que eso la ayudaría a decidirse. Cuando salió, estaba peor que antes… tenía un nudo en la garganta, todas sus emociones se mezclaban, no podía ver claramente y no quería cometer errores…

Pensó en irse, desaparecer por unos días, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero tendría que explicarle a Rick sus razones y de seguro, él no entendería completamente sus argumentos…

Y lo que menos quería Kate en ese momento era lastimar a Rick…

Sin pensar demasiado, tomó su celular y marcó el número 3… esperó en línea hasta que la voz de su padre la atendió, intensa, casi como un bálsamo de calma para ella…

-Katie? Qué linda sorpresa…- le dijo el padre y ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá…- dijo solamente y el hombre comprendió enseguida que algo le sucedía.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-En realidad… solo quería escucharte…

-Pasó algo?

-No… bueno… es que… se me presentó la posibilidad de tomar una decisión importante en mi vida y… solo… estoy indecisa…

-Dime como puedo ayudarte…

-No lo se… honestamente no se que esperaba al llamarte…

-Es sobre el trabajo?

-No… es sobre mi vida personal…

-No lo pienses… no hace falta… él es el hombre…

-Papá?- dijo Kate sorprendida, de ninguna manera podía haberse imaginado que él le contestaría de esa forma.

-Katie… yo quiero que seas feliz… y realmente, Rick es el hombre que puede lograrlo contigo… no lo pienses más…

-De verdad piensas eso?- dijo Kate con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Absolutamente… no he hablado con él demasiadas veces, pero cuando lo he hecho, ha sido en serio y con el corazón… así que adelante… quiero que seas feliz…

-Gracias… de verdad… - dijo Kate sonriendo mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Cortó la comunicación y terminó de arreglarse. Realmente no había mucho más que pensar… pero no solamente por lo que le había dicho su padre, sino porque ella amaba a Rick con su alma… y no podía tener la certeza de que no se equivocaría, pero su amor por él y el que Rick tenía por ella merecían el intento…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde retorció sus manos con nerviosismo cuando escuchó el timbre. Aspiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Rick le extendió un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y la miró sonriente.<p>

-No creas que con esto planeo comprarte…- dijo con solemnidad y ella sonrió- pero si sirve… estaría complacido…- le dijo y ella lo tomó de la solapa del saco y besó sus labios con vehemencia, apretándose a él para sentirlo cerca.

Una vez que el beso se interrumpió, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la sala. Colocó las rosas en un lugar visible y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo en voz muy baja, aún incómoda al decirlo de frente.

-Yo también… pero asumí que querrías algo de tiempo a solas…

-Asumiste bien…-dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Rick…- dijo ella y él se tensó, su instinto le decía que las cosas que escucharía no le agradarían.

-Escucha Kate… no tienes que contestarme ahora si no pudiste decidirlo… quiero decir… no quiero presionarte y que tomes una decisión equivocada…

Kate sonrió, sabía de qué hablaba él, pero al mismo tiempo, se sorprendía de cuanto la conocía él y como conocía de sus sentimientos, pensamientos y razones…

-Estuve pensando…- dijo y la tomó de las manos, sus rodillas casi se pegaban- si para ti es más importante que hagamos las cosas bien… quiero decir… si prefieres que antes de mudarnos juntos nos casemos… por mi… por mi está bien, Kate…

Kate sintió que el corazón le daba un golpe en el pecho. De todos los escenarios posibles, nunca se había imaginado ese, aunque claramente hubiera fantaseado antes con esa proposición.

Se quedó con la boca abierta un instante, no sabiendo cómo responderle… y cuando iba a comenzar a conectar ideas en su cerebro, Rick extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche y se lo extendió.

-Compré esto hace mucho… estaba esperando el momento indicado para dártelo… quiero verlo puesto en tu mano… lo necesito…- dijo y abrió el estuche.

-Rick…- fue más una exhalación que una palabra.

Rick aclaró su garganta y se colocó de rodillas un instante, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, intensos, emocionados…

-Katherine Beckett… me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si decidieras que soy la persona indicada y te casaras conmigo…- dijo desde su corazón y ella lo supo.

-Rick…- volvió a intentar ella, sus labios entreabiertos, como si eso le ayudara a respirar mejor.

-Nunca pensé que me animaría a pedirte esto, amor… pero aquí estoy… y como me dijiste en la boda de Kevin… quizás la tercera sea la vencida… qué me dices?

-Qué te digo?- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- te digo que… que no me importa nada en el mundo que no sea estar contigo, Rick… que no necesitabas proponerme matrimonio porque tenía decidido mudarme contigo… porque no puedo vivir sin ti… porque eres la persona que he estado esperando toda mi vida… y porque lamento haber sido la última en darme cuenta de eso…- dijo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Amor… qué importa cuánto te demoraste? No perdamos un minuto más… dime qué quieres hacer y considéralo hecho…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y sonrió, un poco tímida aún- podríamos mudarnos juntos y preparar nuestra boda… qué te parece? No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más…- le dijo y lo abrazó.

-Me parece bien, Kate…- le dijo y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas, con una mezcla de emoción y amor profundo.

Una vez que ella se separó de él, Rick la miró a los ojos y extrajo el anillo del estuche, tomando su mano y colocándolo en su dedo anular…

-Te amo Kate…- le dijo él.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo y besó sus labios suavemente, y luego se quedó observando el anillo, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo.

-Te gusta?- le preguntó él mientras la observaba.

-Me encanta… es hermoso…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Kate… estaba pensando… tú crees que tu padre aceptará que nos mudemos juntos antes de casarnos? Quiero decir… no quiero que tengas una discusión con él por mi culpa…

-Escucha, Rick… creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta para tomar mis decisiones…- le dijo y sintió una punzada de culpa, ella sabía que había necesitado la ayuda y la aprobación de su padre para aceptar la propuesta de Rick- … y además… mi padre estará encantado… él te aprecia… le caías mejor a él que a mi…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Mentirosa…- dijo él y achicó los ojos con suspicacia.

-Tienes razón… pero le caes bien… y él quiere verme feliz… crees que puedes ayudar en eso?- le preguntó.

-Me tengo una fe ciega…- dijo él y tiró de su brazo hasta que ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó ella mientras sentía los labios de él en su cuello, testeando su piel.

-A ti…- le dijo él y sonrió cuando escuchó la carcajada de Kate, el sonido más hermoso que había oído en mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este es el final... amé escribir esta historia, pero me parece que este es el momento indicado para terminarla... espero que les haya gustado y gracias por haberla seguido, sin sus comentarios, no habría sabido si seguir o no hasta ahora! Nos vemos!<strong>


End file.
